


Love and Harmony Combine

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Fluff, Gentle femdom, Kissing, Making Love, Poetry, Sub!V, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: For Anon on tumblr~ V deserves to know that he's loved and cared for. What better way to show him than to make love to him slowly and gently?





	Love and Harmony Combine

It should have felt uncomfortable - you on top of him, head at his neck, lips sucking a dark bruise into the unmarked skin just under his ear. Yet he’s moaning and squirming under your weight, his back arching and pressing his skinny chest against the softness of yours.

“Nnggghaahh hahh~ My love, I-” His voice cracks. “I-”

You chuckle and give one last hard suck before popping off. “Cat got your tongue, my dear?” The dark hickey is stark against his pale skin, contrasting against his raven hair just enough that it’s noticeable.

V rumbles deep in his throat and turns his face to you, kissing your cheek wetly. “More like a siren. A siren determined to claim my body for her own,” he purrs in that velvet tone. “I believe she has succeeded.” His hands close over your back, feeling the line of your spine, the dip just before your ass, the curve of your buttcheeks. “I am but a slave to her will.”

“How poetic of you.” And yet you’re blushing, hiding your face in his opposite ear, kissing the tender, sensitive skin with every intention of leaving a matching hickey on that side.

“Yet accurate.” V tilts his head back and to the side, giving you more space. More skin. “Command me, my love. I will give you whatever you desire.”

Spurred on by his heartfelt whispers, you slide your hands into his hair and grab two thick handfuls. Perfect handholds for you to make him look you in the eye, to make him moan breathlessly, to make him arch his back against you. “You already have.”

“Mmm?” His eyes flutter open and those dark orbs stare right into your soul. “I have?”

Your lips meet his pillowy ones in a barely there kiss. So gentle that there is still a hair’s breadth of space between your lips. “Indeed.” Your hold on his hair relaxes, carding through those locks instead. Until you have your fingers tangled in his hair. So tangled that you’d need time and care to separate yourself without hurting him. Just like how he’s tangled himself in you. How you’ve tangled yourself in him. “You have given me the only thing I wanted. You.”

Now it’s V’s turn to flush red, his eyes going wide. “What?”

Nails scratch at his scalp, legs tangle with his, and skin presses hotly against pale skin. “You are infinitely precious to me, V.” You kiss his lips gently, tongue licking at the seam of his lips. “You have given me your submission. Your trust. Your body. Those are priceless gifts and you have given them to me without asking for anything in return.”

Tiny little tears bead at the corner of his eyes, sparkling as it escapes and trickles down to his temple. “I-I-” Kissing the tears away only makes his breath hitch and his heart skip a beat. “My love,” he whimpers in a strained voice. He gulps and closes his hands around your wrists to press your palms tighter against his head. Blinks to clear his eyes. “You mean it?”

“Of course I do. Every word.” You press your forehead to his. Heating up the air between your faces. “Do you doubt me?”

V bites his lip and smooths his free hand up the side of your chest, inching over the wings of your shoulders under his palm is flat against your back. “Never,” he breathes. “I will never doubt you.” The proud, loving smile on your lips causes even more warmth to bloom in his chest. Warming him inside out. Heating him up until he’s trembling and clutching onto you like a lifeline. “Kiss me. Kiss me, please.”

He doesn’t have to beg for kisses. Never has to beg you to shower tactile affection upon him. Shuffling to insert yourself between his thighs, you angle his head and press multiple soft, gentle pecks to his plush lips. Pecks that become deeper and wetter when V reciprocates in kind, his clever tongue sneaking out to taste you. At that moment, sweet innocent kisses take a sultrier, dirtier turn as you open your mouth and let your tongue coerce V’s into a sensual dance.

“More~” It’s so soft that you almost miss it, but V’s hand clutching at your back conveys his desperation for your touch. He pouts when you don’t immediately deepen the kiss, his thighs spreading wide to rut his now erect cock against you. “Please, my love?” Squirming and moaning don’t get him far and you seem to let him tire himself out until he huffs against your lips, giving in and turning soft against you. “Command me~”

You chuckle against his lips and shift again, only now you have his lean thigh planted squarely between yours finally allowing a draft of cool air to ghost along his twitching cock.

“Nnngh, come back,” he whines and tries to pull you back onto him.

“No.” You kiss him until he forgets what he’s whining about, his hands cupping your shoulders and his chest rumbling with the force of his moans. “Touch yourself for me, baby. Just the way I like it.”

V swallows thickly and nods, one hand leaving your shoulder. Your skin prickles at the loss of his heat, though the feel of him starting to pant and wriggle under you makes up for it. Whether a show or a genuine display of how turned on he is, V pants open-mouthed breaths against your lips and ruts his hips in gentle circles against his hand. Shudders when his lightly calloused hand rounds up over his head and squeezes just right. Helps you ride his thigh while you enjoy the sight of your good boy pleasuring himself for your entertainment.

That’s not to say you aren’t getting anything from it. Far from, in fact. You’re ready to go, your slick dribbling and smearing all over his thigh until he breathlessly begs you to smear some on his cock. “My hand is too dry,” he complains in a slightly hoarse voice, vibrating against your lips for how close he still is. “May I-” His free hand descends from your shoulder to rest at your hip, drumming his fingertips and rubbing his thumb close to your pussy, his hand so big that he actually brushes against your pubic hair. It’s cute that he still blushes, too shy to ask overtly for such things.

“Say it,” you hiss, biting at his lips, grinning meanly when his eyes blow wide and he blushes bright red. “Beg me for it.”

“You are a cruel mistress,” he moans. It’s hard for him to speak so filthily, even in front of you, but you commanded him, so he must obey. Even if his face catches alight from how hard he’s blushing. “May I-may I touch you?”

“You’re already touching me, baby.” You pat his hand on your hip. “Be more specific.”

He bites his lip, squeezes his eyes shut then flutters them open to lock gazes with you tremulously. “Please let me touch your pussy.”

Cooing with praise, you kiss him hungrily and lift your hips, balancing on your knees and your chest on his so you can squeeze his hand between your pelvis and his thigh. His fingers are cooler than the inferno building between your legs, pulling a gasp out of you the moment he touches your aching clit.

V’s breaths turn shaky as you grasp his hand and guide his fingers, his long, strong fingers that slide into you oh so easily. He moans and bites his lip, eyes now flicking to where you’re sliding his fingers into yourself, fucking his fingers as easily as you fuck his cock. Whimpers start to leak from his mouth, his slack jaw, his limp tongue. The feel of your heat, your slickness, your velvet muscles squeezing and milking his fingers oh so eagerly scrambling his mind until he’s straining to lean up and kiss you. To find an outlet for this sudden whirlwind of lust building up inside him.

His fingers are long enough that when he curls them and rubs, they hit your g-spot with unerring ease, making you drool your cream all over his hand. Making it slick down his palm, his wrist, and trickle down his thigh. You can feel him shudder beneath you and whimper into your mouth, your greedy, hungry mouth, and you grin. “Slick enough, my love?”

“Yes,” V hisses lowly, stretching out his tongue so he may lick the inside of your mouth desperately.

“Then stroke yourself.”

He doesn’t want to leave your pussy, you can tell, but he doesn’t resist as you pull his fingers out with a slick sound, transferring them onto his blushing cock instead. You guide his rhythm and his strokes, watch him curl his free hand over his balls and squeeze them gently, feel him squirm and jerk when you make him twist his wrist and squeeze hard over his head.

V groans lowly and hides his face in your cheek, his lashes fluttering like a butterfly’s wings over your cheekbone. Sparks of intense pleasure skitter up and down his spine and V can’t help but buck his hips, bend his knees to brace himself. In doing so, he brings his thigh into contact with your sodden pussy, pressing hard enough to make you moan and rub yourself over him slowly. Riding him at the same pace as his hand on his cock, twisting your hips when he gets to his head, grinding down hard and feeling yourself spread open on his thigh when he gets to his base.

“My love, please~” His words are pleas now, cute little whimpers that make you smile into his slick, kiss-swollen lips.

“Say it.”

“Ride my cock, my love. I beg of you,” V purrs, licking at your lips, your chin, anywhere he can reach. Follows it up with sweet kisses and his hands working at his cock expertly, quickening his pace so he can feel you sliding your pussy harder and faster over his thigh. His skin is soaked through and your musk lingers in his nose, filling his head and his lungs until he moans, louder than he did before. “Please, please put me inside of you.”

It’s your turn to bite your lip and moan at the desperation in his voice, in his hands, and you plaster yourself against his body. Slowly, deliberately, you pull his hands away from his perfect cock and place them on your inner thighs. Coax him into rubbing and caressing the tender skin with his thighs while you rear up and focus on angling his head just right.

V grits his teeth and chokes back a whimper at the feel of his sensitive slit rubbing up against your clit, struggles to hold back the incredible wave of oversensitivity that threatens to force him to jerk away from you. To his relief, you don’t tease him for much longer.

With one dainty little sigh, you slip his head between your lips and ease back, spearing yourself upon him inch by inch. Bit by bit, one rock of your hips after another, his length slips into you. Your pussy moulds around him, clenches tight when his cock jerks and twitches, milking and squeezing oh so sweetly until you’re down to the very base. So filled with him that his balls tighten up and press hotly against your ass.

“Oh, V, you feel so good, baby,” you moan and tremble, feeling his girth fill you up, stretching you until you feel stuffed full. With one hand bracing on his belly, you raise the other to your mound, to your pelvis, pressing down to feel his rigid cock within you. “You’re so deep baby, fuck!”

V is out of his mind with pleasure, only rousing enough to whimper your name and curl his thumbs into your inner thighs, just where you left them. He kneads at you like a cat, digs his nails in when you begin to rock your hips and fuck him gently. In fact, he mewls like one too, a high pitched sound that would be comical if not for the fact that you’re too busy fucking his cock languidly. Feeling his brand of a cock deep inside you, hot and unyielding yet malleable enough that when you clamp down on one downstroke, he whimpers pathetically.

“P-perfection~” V slurs and squirms under you, his lithe hips undulating unconsciously to meet your rhythm. It’s clumsy, it’s out of sync, but you have felt nothing better than when he readjusts his grip on your thighs to help you ride him.

It’s a slow ride to your peak, one that is urged along by his plump lips suddenly closing around your proferred nipple.

V couldn’t take it any longer. With the dim night light illuminating your form from one side and the bright light of the moon casting a silver glow on the other, you look like a goddess in the flesh. Come down from the stars to bless him with your presence. The slick sounds of his cock sliding into you, the gentle tap of flesh against flesh as you bounce slowly atop him, the light melody of your breathless moans filling his head; it all contributes to his almost dream-like state. He’s floating, would float adrift if it wasn’t for the feel of your warmth under his hands, the slick grip of your pussy around his cock, the salt of your nipple lingering on his tongue.

You moan and curl your arms around his head, fingers twining into his raven soft locks, closing your eyes to focus on angling your thrusts so his perfectly curved cock hits you in all the right places. Concentrate on the tongue that’s quickly scrambling what’s left of your senses as it cleverly swirls around your sensitive nipple, as his lips close around your breast and slurps and suckles greedily. His low groans and rumbles add an extra layer of sensation to his mouth worshipping your breasts, inviting shiver after shiver until you’re quickening your pace on his cock unconsciously.

Your nails dig into his scalp and his back as his does your thighs, both marking the other until trails of fire rake down your bodies. It is then that he separates from your flesh with a slick pop, saliva coating his chin and dripping down your belly from how much he’s slobbered over your tits.

“Love and harmony combine,

And around our souls entwine.”

His velvety voice ripples over you like sinful, audible chocolate, forcing another shiver to wreck your body.

“While thy branches mix with mine,

And our roots together join.”

V presses his face into your neck then, his big hands slipping around to your ass so he can urge you to move faster, talented fingers somehow sliding and rubbing your lips that are stretched around the girth of his cock. It’s as good as rubbing your clit at this point and you mewl out his name, clutching to him with cunt and arms until you’re skin to skin, cheek to cheek, so close that you don’t know where you end and he begins.

Yet, your lover still has the presence of mind to continue.

“Joys upon our branches sit,

Chirping loud and singing sweet;”

At that, he lets out a loud moan when you start using his shoulders as a brace for you to fuck faster, harder, until his voice is shaking with the force of your thrusts.

“Li-ike gentle streams beneath our feet

Innocence and virtue meet.”

His voice is pitching higher and higher, until he’s all but breathless and singing into the air. You rut harder, faster, take one hand from his hair to tweak at his pink nipple, to rake your nails down his chest until he’s shaking, lips trembling, kissing desperately at your neck and jaw to ask for permission to cum.

So close yourself, you hiss for him to cum, grabbing one of his hands to rub at your clit with his calloused thumb so you can fall over that cliff with him. It’s not the most powerful orgasm you’ve ever had, definitely not for V, but you enjoy it nevertheless, riding it out with little rolls of your hips until you feel his cum slip out of you.

V’s eyes are rolling all over the place, unable to focus until you lay him down on his back gently and kiss his lips to rouse him. Like Sleeping Beauty rising from her slumber, V comes back to you in little waves of consciousness. He quirks his lip at you and kisses you back, his hands still cupping your backside.

“Thou the golden fruit dost bear,

I am clad in flowers fair;”

He slides a finger between your lips and his cock, gathering your combined slick and bringing it up to his face where he slips it into his mouth. Slowly, sensually, he cleans his finger, biting his lip and smirking at you until you’re drawn to kiss him once more. Your tongue pries his lips open, venturing inside his mouth to meet his tongue that tastes of deep musk, salt, and something darkly bitter. Your taste and his. It’s intoxicating, addictive, and you kiss and kiss and lick and lick until he moans and shudders.

“Thy sweet boughs perfume the air,

And the turtle buildeth there.”

There’s barely any space between your lips so he whispers it gently, his clean hand coming up to your hair so he can bring a lock of your hair to his nose. So he can inhale deeply. You blush but accept his affection, your hands also sliding up into his hair so you can take two generous handfuls at his crown and the back of his head. Tugging sweetly yet gently until V’s eyes roll into the back of his head again.

He stops there, luxuriating in your affection. At least, until you raise your head.

“What’s the rest of it?”

“Hm?”

“That’s not the entirety of it, I’m sure. Continue.”

Although floating in the haze of subspace and your warmth, V summons the strength to smirk and shrug. “Mmm, I don’t feel like it.”

His little show of brattiness stokes the fire within you, and you pepper kisses down his neck, over his collar, and to the curve of his shoulder and neck where you bite down harshly. His moan reverberates through you, shaking your very bones, and his muscles dance under your teeth. It feels as though he wishes to pull away, but your masochistic boy only stretches his neck to the side to grant you more space to mark him. To bruise his pale, unmarked skin.

“Bite me harder,” he moans demandingly, his brow furrowing. “Mark me, my love. Please?”

“Mmm, how hard?” You tighten your grip on his hair. “How hard do you want me to bite you?”

“Until I bruise. Until I bleed,” he purrs and undulates his lithe body. “Until you have left a mark that will never fade.”


End file.
